A Strange Date
by Mistress.R n Nekojin
Summary: OK. I'm new here and this is my first fanfic..So be nice ppl. Anyway, this story is about Ryoma forced to go out with Atobe on a dare. And..well. Things happened. Atoryo. Royal Pair. Rating might go up. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A Strange Date 

_Sigh._

'_How did I end up in this again?'_

_Flashback _

_**Three days ago**_

_"Unyah! Ochibi picked DARE!! YAY!! NOW, Ochibi for your Ultimate Dare!! "_

_Pause……_

_Frowning, the hyper active turned to his doubles partner._

"_Nyah, Oishi! I can't think off any dares for Ochibi! I need a REALLY good one! Unyaahh!"_

"_Maa maa, Eiji! I'm sure you'll think off one. Just don't be too hard on Echizen"_

"_Hmm." Eiji frowned thoughtfully, looking towards his kouhai._

_An outwardly cool young prodigy waited for his dare from his hyper active sempai. Knowing he will have to accept whatever dare is thrown on him or he'll be Inui's lab rat for a week. Ryoma shuddered, glancing over to Inui who sat patiently at his place with an evil grin on his face, waiting for whoever to refuse his dare or truth._

'_Why did sempai-tachi decide to play truth or dare? Why did Inui-sempai suggest that dumb penalty in the first place?! In fact, why did BUNCHOU of ALL people agree to this in the first place?!!!!!!' thought Ryoma looking at his bunchou who was sitting across him. Scowling, Ryoma glared at Eiji, silently willing him to hurry up._

"_AHA!! I got it!" yelling Eiji as he looked truimphly at Ryoma._

"_Ochibi! You have to call Atobe and tell him you're in love with him and ask him out for a date! And tell us what happened on your date if he says yes!_

_Ryoma stared at his sempai blankly before the words clicked in._

"_WHAT!! YOU WANT ME TO GO OUT WITH THAT MONKEY KING?!!!"_

"_Hell no!!!"_

" _Hmm, then you forfeit and shall be my test subject for my new Inui Jucies, Fufufufufufufufuu!" Inui smirked evilly at Ryoma, excited by the prospect of a willing victim._

_Ryoma gulped, backing away from the mad scientist, he used his last resort. _

" _I don't have his number! So, I can't call him then"._

"_Saa, Echizen. I do," said a smiling tensai, who was silent until now. Ryoma glared daggers at Fuji, who just sat with a big smile on his face _

_Ryoma slumped his shoulders in defeat. Glancing towards a mad scientist, before nodding his consent. 'After all, it's not like Monkey King is gonna accept my 'love confession', '_

_Or so he thought……_

_End Flashback _

'_And now here I am waiting for that stupid Monkey King to pick me up. Baka oyaji was SOO excited that I was going out for a date. The old pervert was egging me for the girl's name.'_ A small smirk slowly made its way onto Ryoma's mouth. _'The look on his face when he found out it was a guy was _beautiful_! I almost thought he was going to have a heart attack.' _

At this moment Echizen Nanjiroh was at the back wailing on where he went wrong to produce a homosexual son! (WHERE DID I GO WRONG!!!!! Wails)

A white limo unexpectedly showed up. The door opened and Ryoma got in.

End of Chapter.

How good? Btw incase you guys are confuse

'..._' _Thoughts are in italics

"..." Speaking

Please R&R. Reviews are welcome and _only some _flames are welcome. In order to improve my writing or grammer mistakes or spelling mistakes or whatever, kindly inform me.

Bows. Please enjoy my story.

**_Mistress R _**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thx for all the great reveiws. KYAAA!!! I'm so hyped up I got down to the next chapter…well, more like rewrote it since my mom accidentally deleted it. I was SUPER pissed but luckily my defense mechanism on my computer kicked it. Phew!

OK! Enough chit chat! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2**

In the limo

Ryoma stared out of the window as silence issued in the fancy limo. Feeling Atobe's gaze on him, he stubbornly looked outside, too embarrassed to face the diva.

"Ore-sama hopes you enjoy French cuisine."

Ryoma started when the 'beautiful' (in his opinion) silence was broken. Frowning, he faced Atobe with one word on his lips.

"Yadda." He then continued to look outside the window, watching the scenery pass by.

"Very well then. How about Spanish?"

"Yadda." Crossing his arms, Ryoma faced Atobe with a disapproving look. (Though it looked more like a pout. But let's just leave it the way Ryoma thinks it looks like. Ok?)

"Hmm… Italian?"

"Yadda."

"Western?"

The disapproving look swiftly turned into a full out glare."YADDA!!!"

Atobe chuckled. "Very well, then. If ore-sama recalls, you prefer Japanese food, do you not?"

'_Who the hell told Monkey king that?! I'm SOO gonna kill whoever told him that!!'_ thought Ryoma. "Hmph, whatever." And started to pout as he once again resumed to look out the window.

Atobe chuckled. _'This is very amusing! Ore-sama must remember to thank Fuji for that little tidbit of information. Echizen is so cute when he pouts like that.'_

'_Wait a minute!'_ " Oi, Monkey King! Who said you get to choose where we're going? Last I checked, _I _was the one who ask you out. "

Flipping his hair, Atobe answered arrogantly: "Because Ore-sama does not care for you plebian tastes. Ore-sama will certainly _NOT_ go to" shudders "WacDonalds or any other fast food restaurant for a date. Ore-sama's tastes are _much_ more refined than that."

'_And more expensive as well,'_ thought Ryoma in irritation. Speaking aloud: "Well? So where are we going, Monkey King?"

Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama has made reservations at very famous Japanese restaurant, Sakeisushi. Obviously it is far more suited to ore-sama's refine tastes. Ore-sama hopes to enlighten you, Ryoma, to put away your plebian tastes and……"

Ryoma had tuned out Atobe's voice until the word ' Sakeisushi' registered. "Hmph! A bit full of yourself aren't ya, Monkey King? Only making reservation at one restaurant? Che, at least you picked out one good restaurant." Smirking, Ryoma stared back at Atobe.

"And who gave you the right to address me by my first name, Monkey King?" he continued.

"Ore-sama, of course." Atobe answered casually. "After all," he continued. "We _are_ on a date and it would be highly rude not to call you otherwise." He paused. "You may call ore-sama, Keigo."

" Che, I'd rather stick with Monkey King. I think it suits you better." Came the answer along with a smirk.

Atobe gave Ryoma a disdainful look. "Do not refer to ore-sama by that primitive nickname. It does not become the magnificence that is ore-sama! Is it so hard to call ore-sama by his first name?"

Ryoma raised an eye-brow. "1. Monkey king is a hell of a better name for you. 2…"

Beep Beep. Ryoma glanced down on his handphone display. He had a message from Fuji-sempai. The message read: Try to be nice to Atobe – or at least NOT be rude. Remember you ARE on a date: )

Scrolling down: If you screw this up, you'll become Inui's lab rat for a month! ; ) Enjoy yourself!

Scowling at his display, Ryoma deleted the message. (A/N: WAAAH!!!! Evil Fuji!!)

Opening his mouth, he turned to Atobe. Before any words could come out, a strange buzzing sound resonated throughout the limo.

"Keigo-bochama," came a voice, "we have arrived at the restaurant."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Phew! Done with that chappie! Next one coming right up! This chapter is inspired by my AMAZING sis, who is ALSO my beta-reader and my inspiration. Chapter 3 coming soon.

Sakeisushi- is a Japanese sushi restaurant near my place. It's not really fancy and the really cool thing is you have to order through a computer. It was the only name I could think of. I wanna go there again! YUMMY food!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. And it's because my computer crashed and ALL data was lost!!! WAILS!!! My chapters 1 & 2 that I have finished are GONE!!!! And my halfway completed Chapter 3 was ALSO gone!!! If this chapter isn't so great it is because the original and BETTER copy was deleted. I've tried to put it back together again but it isn't as great as before. Luckily my AMAZING elder sister remembered bits and pieces of the earlier chapter. Isn't she the BEST!!! So this chapter is much better then when I tried to retype everything earlier. THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok! ONE WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 3

The Restaurant

Ryoma looked around the restaurant in amazement as both him and Atobe was seated at their table. Ryoma noted that their table was _far_ away from most tables and was practically cloaked in shadows. Scowling, he turned back to the menu.

'_Shit! The food here is expensive! I knew I should have stole..ahem...**borrowed** oyaji's credit card!'_ Ryoma thought as he scanned the menu. _'Everything looks so delicious BUT expensive! Stupid Monkey King, it's ALL your fault...No, wait. It's all Eiji-sempai's fault for making me go out on this stupid date in the first place!! Buchou, I blame you too. You should have stopped the stupid game before it went this far.'_

(Meanwhile at the Kikumaru and Tezuka residence, two certain Seigaku Regulars sneezed.)

"If you're worried about the price, have no fear. Ore-sama will pay for your meal," came Atobe's voice, breaking Ryoma's inner thoughts.

Ryoma scowled at Atobe for the zillionth time (and it wouldn't be the last). "No thank you, Mon...umm,Atobe. I can afford to pay for my own meals."

'_Just barely. Bye bye pocket money of this week and my savings of the last 2 weeks. After this, I'm gonna be broke again. I knew I shouldn't have bought those sneakers last Monday!' _

"Do not worry, ore-sama will pay for the meal. But if you wish to pay ore-sama back…." With that said, Atobe leaned over and kissed Ryoma on the lips.

'_His lips are so soft,'_ was Ryoma's first thought. Then. _'Wait a minute. Monkey King's kissing me!!' _ Ryoma quickly jerked back.

"What was that for, Mon…er. ATOBE?!" asked Ryoma, a small blush appearing on his cheeks without his consent. _'Damn it, I'm blushing! Stupid Monkey, that was my first kiss!!! Like hell, I'm telling you that though, your head might explode if it gets any bigger.' _

Atobe smirked at Ryoma. "Why the blush, Ryoma? Was that your first kiss?" Ryoma didn't have to answer. The blush on his cheeks that grew bigger said it all.

"Urusai!" Ryoma pulled up the menu to cover his flaming face. The Gods at that moment, decided to be merciful by bringing the waiter over to their table to take their orders. This prevented Atobe from making anymore remarks about Ryoma's blush in response to the kiss.

"Are you ready to order, sirs?"

After ordering, Ryoma sulked. There were three reasons for this. 1. The waiter was gone. 2. There was NO menu for him to use to hide his face. 3. The stupid Monkey King was leering at him.

"Stop looking at me like that, Atobe," snapped Ryoma. "You look like you have a stomachache."

"Ore-sama does _not_ look like ore-sama has a stomachache!" came the reply.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "You're not the one looking at your own face. Now stop looking at me like that. You're putting me off my appetite."

Atobe scowled. He looked as if he wanted to say something until his face cleared and he smirked.

"Hmm…are you awed by ore-sama's amazing beauty?" The smirk grew wider (if that was possible). "Or… is this just your reaction to ore-sama's prowess at _kissing_?"

Ryoma choked. Opening his mouth to say something extremely rude and snarky, a line drifted through his head: _If you screw this up, you'll become Inui's lab rat for a month. Remember to be polite – or at least not rude._ Damn you, Fuji-sempai!

Ryoma was quiet for too long. And before he could react, Atobe leaned over and kissed him again. To his utter dismay, Ryoma found himself _actually_ responding to the kiss. But before he could jerk away again, Atobe broke the kiss and leaned back into his seat.

The blush returned to Ryoma's cheeks, bigger and redder than before. "I can't believe it. You…you…you did it again!

"You were just too cute. Ore-sama couldn't resist the temptation," was Atobe's reply. He then smirked. "Besides, you certainly seemed to have enjoyed ore-sama's kiss."

This time it was Ryoma's turn to scowl.

"Urusai!"

That was all he could think to say. Honestly, what _could_ you say in a situation like this?

Luckily, the Gods once again took pity on Ryoma when the waiter arrived with their dinner.

Ryoma dove into his meal with great enthusiasm while completely ignoring Atobe.

"Ugh, Ryoma do you have any table manners?" said Atobe. "Here, ore-sama brings you to a lovely restaurant and you eat like a pig!"

Ryoma resisted the urge to stick out his tongue at Atobe. "Whatever, Atobe." Nonetheless, Ryoma stopped shoveling food into his mouth like it was his last meal.

'_Ooh, the food is so yummy!'_ _'The salmon is so goooood!' _Purring in content, Ryoma ate his salmon teriyaki and drank his Ponta.

"Would you like some appetizers? Californian rolls or some sushi?" Atobe asked Ryoma.

"Ore-sama's treat of course. After all, haven't you already paid ore-sama?" he continued, smirking at Ryoma in that know-it-all fashion. Ignoring Ryoma's scowl, Atobe snapped his fingers, catching the waiter's eye.

"Yes sir?"

"Ore-sama would like the menu please."

"Very well then sirs."

And so, the sushi was ordered and Ryoma enjoyed the rest of his meal. Considering Atobe was on his best behavior so far. At least, there weren't anymore kisses.

"So," came Atobe's voice. "Would you like to stop by ore-sama's place for a movie? What would you like to watch?"

Ryoma jumped. Not expecting this, he frowned. _'YADDA!!! I REFUSE to spend anymore time with you. There's NO telling what you would do to me when we're alone in your monkey hole!! Think, Ryoma, think! What's the excuse?'_

"Nn? Movie? Nope, no can do Atobe."

Atobe frowned. "Why not?"

'_Cause I don't wanna spend another hour with you!'_ Speaking aloud, he said.

"Because I have a curfew. 'Kaasan won't be happy with me if I stayed out past my curfew."

"Ah, ore-sama understands. Do you wish for ore-sama to send you home?"

Seeing Ryoma's frown, Atobe hurriedly said. "It would be rude of ore-sama to not do so."

"Che. Do whatever you want."

Atobe paid the bill, ignoring Ryoma's attempts to pay for his meal. (He used the 'I kissed you and that is ore-sama's payment' excuse which made Ryoma blush again)

Outside Ryoma's house

"Well. See you around Atobe. Thanks for the ride home," said Ryoma. Getting out of the limo, he was about to enter his gate when his arm was grabbed.

"Wha..??"

"3 pm, Sunday afternoon. At your house,"came Atobe's voice.

"Eh? What's that about?"

"That's when ore-sama will pick you up for our _second_ date."

With that said, the limo drove off, leaving a speechless Ryoma behind.

Phew! That's done!! OH! A little something to all of you as a late Christmas treat and early New Year!

SHORT SKIT

Ryoma walked into his house feeling a bit dazed. A second date? Great. MORE of Monkey King. As he was about to enter his room, he was accosted by his hentai oyaji.

"Oyaji, what is it? I'm tired."

A tearful Nanjiroh held up a bikini issue magazine.

"Seishounen, look! Blonde, sexy women with big boobs! Hot brunettes in string bikinis! Don't these pictures mean _anything _to you?"

Ryoma just looked bored. "What about them?" And entered his room.(Locked it too)

From outside his door, he could hear:

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!! SEISHOUNEN, COME BACK TO THE LIGHT!! DON'T GO OVER TO THE DARK SIDE!!"

Baka hentai oyaji.

END SKIT

Ok. Done. There's STILL more chapters to come. So stay tuned. : )

Thanks to ALL my reviewers!! Hope you'll like this new chapter.


End file.
